Luke
Luke, originally called Blue, is a self-aware Blue Pikmin from Trooper Village. He breaks the fourth wall on a daily basis. Luke is best friends with Joseph Yazawa and Crimson, and joins them on their adventures. Personality Introduced alongside Joseph and Crimson, Luke was portrayed as being the most logical out of the three, mostly as a result of him being self-aware. Despite this, Luke still greatly cares for Joseph and Crimson, and offered to help Joseph tone down his usage of Bomb-rocks. Despite how bizarre the episodes were, Luke still thought they were fun and was glad he was a part of them. Abilities Luke's main ability is his ability to break the fourth wall. He is fully aware that he and his friends are in a Pikmin show, and always points out when episodes didn't feel like something from a Pikmin show. Aside from his self-awareness, Luke is a skilled Pikmin in battle, being able to kill Ripster without too much hassle. History Classic Kirby Luke helped a Yellow Pikmin carry Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Olimar's favourite game. After being warned about The Pik by Louie, Luke and his friends eventually meet the Hostile Bulborb, who kills the Yellow Pikmin and attempts to do the same to Luke and his friend. Fortunately, Luke grabbed a nearby heart cushion and crushed the Bulborb to death with it, officially ending The Pik. He then moved to The Steve Dimension and got a job as a taxi driver. One day, he took Steve and Olivia to Mayor R Bulborb's house. After Luke moved away from The Steve Dimension, his job was given to a Purple Pikmin. It's unknown why Luke forgot about this in Steve Sucks, although it's assumed he didn't say anything because he didn't want to admit he was featured in the video. Sometime after the events of Steve The Trooper, Luke met Crimson and Joseph. Trooper Village Stories Luke suddenly gained the ability to break the fourth wall and be self-aware. Throughout the three seasons of Trooper Village Stories, Luke was the one who always broke the fourth wall. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Luke joins Kirby Bulborb, Bowser, and King Dedede on their bizarre adventures and helps to defeat the Character D's Hitman Team. He is also revealed to be the brother of Jessica and Johnny. Trivia * Luke is named after ShotoKujo, a real life friend of Kirby Bulborb. Category:Characters Category:Pikmin Category:Classic Kirby Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Characters from Season 1 Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Toa Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Characters Category:Monster Hunters Category:Main Characters Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Dimensional Backtravel Diamond Users Category:Characters from the TVS Pilot Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:Hocotate Freight Employees Category:Twig & Pik-pik Characters Category:High Body Count Category:Real Life Characters Category:People on the cover of Avast Your Crumpets Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Characters created in 2014 Category:Classic Kirby Origins Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Nicole's Manga Store Characters Category:Joseph's Group Category:Manga artists Category:Living Characters from Classic Kirby Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Living Characters from Season 1 Category:Living Characters from Season 2 Category:Living Characters from Season 3 Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Deleted Scenes Characters Category:Main Protagonists